The present invention relates generally to a firefighter's safety monitoring and alarm apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a firefighter's safety monitoring and alarm apparatus for monitoring various parameters during a firefighter's activities and sending appropriate alarms and other signals to the firefighter and to a central station.
Over the past several years a number of early warning heat detection systems have been devised for indicating to a fireman that the ambient temperature around him is above a predetermined level and that he is in immediate eminent danger. Other systems have also been developed for indicating other possible problems or dangers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,552 which issued on Oct. 30, 2001 to L. Herbert Stumberg et al, there is disclosed a system which allows the firefighter to monitor a variety of safety related parameters during firefighting activities through audible and/or visual means. The system of the present invention monitors the pressure in the firefighter's breathing system and also monitors ambient temperature and motion of the firefighter. An audible alarm is activated to indicate a potential emergency situation relating to low remaining air time, impending thermal breakthrough or lack of motion of the firefighter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,099 which issued on Dec. 16, 1987 to William D. Siska, etc. there is disclosed a helmet which is supplied with a personal alarm safety system (PASS) that detects the absence of motion by the wearer. This usually indicates that the user is unconscious or otherwise incapacitated. Also in the helmet is an automatic activation means which turns on the PASS system as soon as the wearer puts on the helmet. Other features such as visual alarm and inactivation means are included in the preferred embodiment. The visual alarm is an LED on the helmet which flashes for assisting searchers to locate the wearer of the helmet when he has fallen or is incapacitated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,972 which issued on Mar. 6, 1990 to Donald W. Spencer there is disclosed a safety communications system for personnel employed in hazardous areas is responsive to motion sensing, as well as to worker initiated check-in-signals, to register an alarm at a central station after an absence of input for a predetermined time period. Confirmation of check-in and emergency transmission is also provided to the worker as assurance of system operation and to provide a local alarm to guide rescue efforts.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication US2008/0023002A1 which was published on Jan. 31, 2008, in the name of Thomas Kent Guebzon et al. there is disclosed a safety device which includes a protective component wearable on a user's head. The safety device further includes a display unit configured to present status information at a position in the periphery of the field of view of the user. The safety device includes a communications unit connectable to a wireless communication network and configured to send or receive status information. In certain embodiments, the safety apparatus is a breathing apparatus or a head protection device. A method of presenting information to a user is also disclosed.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved safety and monitoring alarm apparatus for a firefighter.
A second object is provide a low voltage safety and monitoring system for firemen.
A third object is to provide a communication system between a central station such as a fire truck and the firemen in the field.
A fourth object is to provide a safety system that can discriminate one fireman from another in the field,
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus which possesses the features, properties and the selection of components, as recited in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be defined in the appended claims.